


Taking Matters Into His Own Hand

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Finnish Music RPF, HIM (Band), Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ville is alone in the tour van and becomes aroused. No one is around, so he takes matters into his own hand.This is a drabble.





	Taking Matters Into His Own Hand

The band had the afternoon off, but Ville didnt feel like sightseeing, and would wait until after the show to go to the bars. So he lay in his bed on the tour bus with a book, and a lit cigarette, which he would occasionally take a puff off of, and flick the ash, wherever it landed. Ville flipped through a few pages, but found himself not particularly interested in the book, so he lay it aside, and stared at the ceiling awhile thinking about porn. This got him worked up, so he put out his cigarette, undid his trousers, and revealed his long thick cock that was trying to escape his boxers. Once freed, he began to stroke it, closing his green eyes and thinking of the tits, ass, and even cock that paraded through his mind. Ville began to make longer strokes, then shorter, when a drop of precome formed he took it on his thumb, and tasted it, it's warm saltines delighting him, as he continued to stroke. Soon, his breath began to hitch, and sweat formed like dew over his tattooed skin. His lower body quivered, and nipples hardened as he could feel heat rising from his groin. All at once Ville was filled with the feeling of electricity running through him as he spilled his seed all over his chest with a moan. Getting the last bit of come out of the tip, he looked down and smiled. 'Fuck, that felt good.' He thought to himself, as he tasted his come. He was glad he had not gone sightseeing, self pleasure was much better.


End file.
